Today's central processing units (CPUs) have significant variability in their dynamic current consumption as a function of the application workload. Their potential current consumption is very high, while their typical current consumption is much lower. In order to provide sufficient voltage to the CPU throughout the entire range of current consumption a power delivery system typically provides a voltage with a significant voltage guard band. That is, the power delivery system provides the CPU with extra voltage to handle sudden changes in current consumption, which affect a corresponding voltage drop. While providing a large voltage guard band ensures adequate processing functionality from the CPU, it also results in higher costs, greater power consumption, and shorter product lifetime of CPUs.